


Dream was taken x reader

by goldfish_in_training



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, George Not Found - Freeform, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, dream was taken - Freeform, dream x reader, mcyt - Freeform, straight - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish_in_training/pseuds/goldfish_in_training
Summary: This takes place where the Dream SMP and L'manberg are real. This is put in the sixteenth century so ofc you're a princess. And eventually, Dream/Clay shows his face to you while he fights for your hand in marriage. Spicy love and a strong bad-ass female protagonist, which is you!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Iron Golem (Minecraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dream was taken x reader

**Author's Note:**

> You get to choose which dress/clothes you wear so you have a variety. I promise to make these outfits as trendy and cute as possible and not look like something a fourth grader threw up. I'll try and include links in every chapter for new and different outfits. 
> 
> Here are the dresses to chose from, although I explain the first dress the most (it's not a big deal if you chose a different one, just ignore some of the description) And if you totally hate all of the options, you can make your own! No hate whatsoever if you don't like my options and you're free to chose what you wear as I can't control that lmao.
> 
> Dresses:  
> https://pin.it/317LnUi  
> https://pin.it/16QcoNN  
> https://pin.it/3Xk8vTG
> 
> Shoes:  
> https://pin.it/7zSlqCV  
> https://pin.it/1OOFOMT  
> https://pin.it/6i8mG6a
> 
> Cloak:  
> https://pin.it/55V3MgB  
> https://pin.it/3zrVTgN  
> https://pin.it/37MRZFw  
> https://pin.it/1ELY7TR
> 
> Clip for cloak:(couldn't find very many pictures for what I had in mind, but here are some ideas; just imagine them in gold)  
> https://pin.it/7MNxHLy  
> https://pin.it/19kVjQf
> 
> And that's it! Hope you enjoy!

I was known for being the rebellious child in my kingdom. I never listened to what my father had to say, and constantly disobeyed his orders and rules he set on me. I snuck out regularly and ran off into the forest where I felt welcome amongst the plants and animals. They understood me better than my own kingdom did. Today was a Monday, the third day of February. The ground was covered in white snow that froze hands to the touch. I once again snuck outside, locking my door and climbing through the window. I had tied my bedsheets and dresses together and fastened it to my bedpost, which was nailed into the ground. Currently, I was running through the snow in my boots that had a heel on them. I was also wearing a pink dress with pearls delicately scattered on it underneath a white cloak with fur on the edges. I blended into the snow with the cloak and if needed, I could crouch down and hide from anything or anyone. 

I made it into the forest, running along the snowy evergreen trees as the small snowflakes glided off the branches. When I got to the clearing I was familiar with, I knelt in the snow and waited for the animals to come out. I sat for a few minutes when a white hare hopped over onto my lap. I pet the hare’s head and watched as four other bunnies came over and sat around me. I giggled as they also blended into the snow as I did with my cloak. The gold clasp on the front of said cloak was the emblem of my kingdom that I came from. It was made of two wings, one on each flap of the fabric. The clasp also had strands of gold with pearls decorated on them that hung off of the wings. 

Two robins came in and flew onto my shoulders, nudging the snow off of the fabric I wore. I smiled and stroked their heads gently as they whistled and chirped. I listened to the animals breathing as I told them the story of how our kingdom was born and how my mother was a fierce warrior for our army. I told them of the courageous battles that she fought in alongside our army and the brave soldiers who gave up their lives to our kingdom. Just as I was about to finish the story, a twig snapped. I twisted my head around, trying to place where the sound had come from. The animals ran off except for the hare that sat in my lap. I slowed my breathing, and got low to the ground covered in snow. I made sure that my cloak covered every part of my dress, as it would have stood out. I held my breath and waited for another sound to give me a source. I waited for a few minutes before deciding to run back to the castle. I was at least two miles away, so it was going to be a hell of a sprint. 

As soon as I saw snow fall off of a branch, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, the hare close to my chest. I heard footsteps behind me, and then I felt snow pressed against my skin. “Get off of me!” I screamed out, trying to kick my attacker. All I heard was grunting and shuffling around. I felt a blindfold being put over my head, and I continued to kick and thrash. I was then turned over onto my back, and I shoved the hare into my chest. I heard something click, and realized that they were undoing my cloak. “NO! Get off of me!” I screamed, and then I felt something hit me in the face. It felt like leather, I presumed a glove of some sort. I then heard horses come on both sides of me and I was picked up. “NO! Someone help me!” I screamed out in desperation. I continued to kick and flail around until I got thrown onto a hard surface. Someone ripped the blindfold off and I saw someone in a mask. I couldn’t see who it was or make out their facial features. “The terror in your eyes is entrancing, princess.” 

“Let me go!” 

“No can do toots,” the man said and turned away from me. “You belong to the forty two zero tribe.” I gulped, and felt the hare move in my arms. I loosened my grip and spoke firmly to my captor, “please. Let me go. If you want riches, I have riches.” The man laughed and said, “I want war toots. I want to see the world burn.” The man turned towards me and started to slowly walk towards me. I screamed and kicked him in the face. “You little bitch.” He said, wiping blood from his mouth. 

I took action and climbed over the side of the wagon, making my escape. “Dammit! Get her!” I ran through the forest, further into territory that I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure if I should cry out for help or stay quiet. If I yelled for help, I could alert the bandits. If I stayed quiet, I could lose the chance of getting help. I continued to run, deciding that staying silent was the best option. I ran until I saw footprints in the snow. I marched on in the direction of the footsteps, hoping to find the person who made them.

I stumbled through the trees and found a source of smoke. “Help me!” I screamed out, and ran towards the fire. A man in a green tunic looked up, and I noticed he had a mask on too. It wasn’t the same as the man before, but I wasn’t sure if I could trust anyone else. I looked over my shoulder to see the men in black about thirty feet behind me. The man in the green tunic stepped in front of me and said, “stay behind me.” I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. “If anything happens, run in the opposite direction until you meet cobblestone walls. Tell the men at the entrance that dream sent you.” I nodded once again, shaking from the cold and adrenaline rush I was feeling. 

The men had finally caught up and then the first swing was swung. The man who I presumed was dream had swung his sword at the men in the front of the group, slitting one man's throat and missing the second male. The man swung his iron axe at dream and he narrowly blocked it with his shield. This process continued on as I stayed a large distance away from the fight. I looked down to the hare in my arms, and pet its fur to calm it down. I felt someone grab my hood and yank me back. I cried out, and dream turned his head towards me. 

“Don’t move or you both die,” the man from earlier said. Tears started to fall down my face as I held the rabbit to my chest. “You don’t need this stupid thing.” He took the hare from my arms and threw it towards a tree. “NO!” I screamed out, trying to run to the animal across the glade. “Uh-uh-uh; you’re not going anywhere toots.” The man said, pulling my hair. I looked back at dream and noticed that the snow under him was stained red. The color of strawberries plagued my mind, and I instantly felt sick. “Let her go.” Dream said, holding a now bloodied sword made out of a material I had never seen before. “No can do.” The man laughed and threw me to the ground. He put his foot on my back and pushed me further into the snow. 

“If you come any closer, I’ll slit her throat.” 

I sobbed as my hands were tied behind me, ultimately keeping me on the ground. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding in. “You do realize this little lad here is a princess right?” I heard the man say. “I do.” Dream said. “Can’t you see the power that you could have if you had her?” “Yes, but I don’t desire power.” “Who couldn’t desire power?” The man cackled and threw his arms in the air. I watched the scene happen as my dress became wet from the snow melting against my warm skin. I saw movement in the trees and saw someone in a blue cloak and he had some type of goggles on his head. “Now.” Dream said and I saw the male in the trees fire an arrow, hitting my captor in the throat. He gasped for air and he fell to the ground. 

“Here, let me help you,” another male said, and I felt the ropes loosen around my wrists. I instantly bolted over to the hare, and noticed that it’s breathing was shallow. “No no no no, I’m so sorry. I’m right here mama, I got you.” I continued to sob as I pulled off my cloak. I sat it on the ground and gently bundled the hare in it. “Please, you have to help this animal. I can’t do anything for her.” I said as I looked back to the men who had saved my life. The third man who cut my binds had brunette hair and a white tunic on with some sort of fire emblem stitched on the left breast. The men nodded and dream said, “we can do our best. Sapnap, go get the horses. We need to go back.” “But dream-” dream held up a hand as the man with the goggles spoke and the male now known as Sapnap ran off towards where they hid their horses. 

“Princess (Y/N), I’m dream, and this is George. The other guy is Sapnap.” I sniffed and looked up at his mask. “Thank you. I’m indebted to you.” Dream nodded and turned away. “Keep an eye on her for one second,” he said to George. Dream ran off into a tent and came back with a green cloak. “Here, can I come near you?” He asked softly, and I nodded. He came and wrapped me in the cloak and continued, “is it okay if I pick you up?” I nodded again and made sure the hare was warm in my cloak. I was picked up into dreams arms, and was put on a horse that Sapnap was on. “If I go too fast princess, let me know. I’ll slow down; don’t want you falling off,” he said with a smile. I wiped my eyes and said, “call me (Y/N) please. It’s the least I could offer to the men who saved my life. Sapnap grinned and nodded quickly. 

Sapnap pulled on the reins of the horse and the horse dashed off through the trees. Every now and then Sapnap’s height would prove to be a liability as his head kept hitting branches above us and ultimately covering me in snow. He apologized each time, of course, but I assured him that it wasn’t his fault and to focus on the journey. He was going quite fast, and it made me want to learn how to ride a horse so I could travel faster. My father insisted that I took a class on proper etiquette instead because it was more, ‘lady like’ in his words.

As we rode for an hour or so, we came upon walls made out of cobblestone, just like dream had told me. “Punz! Open the gates!” Dream shouted up towards a watch tower. I gasped as the gates opened and George looked at me in concern. “Is there anyone who can help her? She has babies back where I brought her from.” I asked, and Sapnap replied, “Nikki can help. She has some experience with animals. I have a pet fish that she does check-ups on every once in a while; she’s our healer.” I nodded and made sure that the rabbit was still breathing. She was, but it was shallow and hard to notice. “I don’t mean to sound selfish, but is there any way I could get to this Nikki you speak of faster?” Sapnap looked at Dream who nodded. “You can run, but it’s not a very-” “Where do I go?” I said sternly. “Across prime bridge and to the left once you reach the bamboo. Go straight until you get to the cottage with the roses out front.” I didn’t wait for him to finish, and ripped off my boots. Once I made sure they were off of my feet, I ran in the direction Sapnap told me to. 

As I ran, I saw a boy with fox-like ears walking down the path I was. “Move!” I shouted and decided to add a, “Please!” The fox boy listened and stepped off to the side. I took a left once I got to the bamboo and stumbled across the path. I heard another pair of footsteps running behind me and I didn’t bother to look back. Once I got to ‘Nikki’s’ house, I knocked on the door furiously. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” a soft voice replied. 

“Oh dear! What’s happened here? Who are you?” “I am princess (Y/N) of Adenshire. Please help this hare. She got thrown against a tree and she’s barely breathing. Please, help me.” I said desperately through my panting. Nikki nodded and took the hare into her arms. “Please, come in, get yourself warm by the fire. I have some tea on the stove and Dream can help you get it.” She said, and I looked back to see that it was Dream who ran after me. I began to sniff and cry as I thought of the worst. “C’mere,” Dream said and held his arms open. I instantly fell into them, letting out my emotions onto his emerald green tunic. The fabric was soft, but was fraying in some places to show that he had worn it for some time. He pulled me inside the house and sat on a couch near the fire with me. 

“Would you like me to get you a change of clothes, Your Highness?” “Yes please. And you don’t have to call me that. (Y/N) will do.” He nodded and adjusted his mask. “Dream?” He looked back as he was about to leave. “Yes?” “Do you ever take off your mask?” He took a moment to address the question in his head and answered, “No.”


End file.
